My Opinion
by Cayology
Summary: People should ask my opinion more. It would save everyone a lot of trouble in the long run. iLost My mind told by Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Spencer in poetry format.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Why hello all you beautiful Seddiers out there. This is a "poem" Of Freddies POV during iLost My Mind. The first little bit, may seem angsty, but it's not meant to be, it just sounda that way. I really hope you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly, if I did, Sam and Freddie would be married by now!

My Opinion.

No one ever ask my opinion.

No one asks me what sketch to do.

I'm just the camera guy.

You've probably heard of me.

No?

I'm Freddie.

iCarly Tech Producer?  
>Sam's punching bag.<p>

Carly's guy friend.

Yah, Now it rings a bell.

Don't worry, no one remembers me!

But that's fine,

I like the **shadows.**

I'm more comfortable away from the lights.

Carly and Sam are the stars.

Their the one's who's opinion counts.

I'm just the Nub.

Sam's Nub...

That she kisses.

Randomly at Lock In's.

Then runs away from.

To a damn Mental Institution!

We find her.

Still my opinion doesn't count.

Sam talks,

I listen...

She likes me, and the quesadillas...

I convince her to leave.

For the first time my advice is taken into consideration!

**FINALLY!**

But they wont let her leave.

So we try another of Spencer's

_RIDICULOUS SCHEMES_

**SPOILER ALERT!**

It doesn't work.

Never saw that coming.

Did you:)

I guess no iCarly this week.

Never mind mental patients seem to enjoy the show.

_I wonder what his secret is..._

Ok, iCarly from a mental institution...

So normal.

Gibby's going to lie in Sushi.

Or not.

CARLY! I hate it when you meddle.

I wouldn't have pegged Carly as a

**S**

**E**

**D**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**R**

Sam either...

Okay 3 against 1.

Sam's not crazy.

Majority wins.

Or not.

She STILL thinks she's crazy.

I'm so sick of this.

My opinion counts.

This involves me too, even though no one seems to think so...

I'm probably going to get a black eye for this.

But it need to be said!

No one EVER ask me.

They should, it would save everyone a lot of

T

R

O

U

B

L

E

My face is on screen

telling the iCarly viewers what I've been telling you.

I just need you to listen.

Sam doesn't,

**Go figure.**

She thinks i'm going to get back at her for everything sh's done to me.

If I was sane I would.

However, I'm not.

Neither is she.

So I take control,

and

Kiss her

People should listen to my

O

P

I

N

I

O

N

More often.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this, please review. If you did not enjoy this, please feel free to tell me, just please be kind.

I would also like to exclaim about how much I loved iLost My Mind. Amazing plot, writing, and acting by all the actors! Now I can't wait for iDate Sam and Freddie!

Thanks,

Cayology


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello fellows Seddie enthusiast! I am back with another poetry one shot. However; this time it's Sam's thoughts during iLost My Mind. I got a good amount of very nice reviews, so thank you all very much. Reviews brighten my day:) Once again read, review and enjoy!

My Opinion: Sam

I'm here on my own accord,

Because I'm obviously **crazy.**

I hate the nub

Fredward

Fredalupe

Freddie...

He's my arch nemesis

The boy I've been beating

Physically and mentally

for years.

The boy I kissed

3 days ago...

S

H

I

T

!

I am so loosing it!

That's why I'm here,

with all these other freaks.

Plus the QUESADILLA'S are amazing!

Carly shows up,

of course

and distracts me from my

art work.

_Painting soothes the mind_...

Days like this are when I hate Carly.

Days when she's full of

C

R

A

P

Or when she is right on the money.

Like today,

But I don't want to hear it.

She wont shut up.

So I do it for her.

Then, low and behold

guess who joins us.

YOU GET OUT!

I am so not in the mood

for all this emotional crap.

Okay you wanna talk!

Fine

I like you

Now you see why I'm in here!

OH MY GOD THESE QUESADILLA'S ARE AMAZING!

Yah, I kissed you

I get it

Can you just forget it!

Let me eat my god damn queseadilla's in peace.

I'm still crazy.

Stop talking nub.

"You're no more mentally unstable than you have been your whole life!"

Fredward Benson everyone!

And you wonder why he's single.

Sadly that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me...

Fine I'm leaving,

and the quesadillas and coming with me.

I hate people.

Now I have to stay till my mom gets back from Tijuana.

Joy.

Man the people here are nuts.

Thank god, Carly and Freddie are here!

And so is Spencer...

Dressed like my mom

Man those boobs look real!

This is going to work

This is going to work

Nope, not happening.

May I once again say:

I hate people.

Except Sally

Ahh Steering Wheel Sally,

I'll miss you when I get out of this hell hole.

Not really.

Although you did save our butt.

iCarly in a mental institution.

Why is this not weird!

Gibby's going to sit it sushi

It's not salmon.

He He He:)

Carletta Shay! If you weren't my best friend I'd do a double fist dance on your face!

Great.

Announce my feeling to millions live.

Awesome.

3 votes for NOT Crazy

1 for Crazy

Maybe it's backwards day?

I'm done.

No more

E

M

B

A

R

R

A

S

S

M

E

N

T

Freddie wants one more.

It's him.

Great.

He is going to humiliate me in front of millions.

Just like I would have done to him.

Okay Freddie just do it already.

The longer you wait

...the more it hurts.

I don't care.

I really don't ca-

He kissed me

I kissed him back

Usually It's just one of us kissing the other.

This is a nice change.

So, maybe I am crazy,

But Freddie is too.

That's all that matters.

A/N- Yes! I did it, I wrote another one! Please tell me if you liked it, if not, also tell me just please be kind.

Lots of Love,

Cayology!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys, I'm back. I was hesitant to upload this chapter because I'm not entirly sure what everyone will think of it. However I really hope everyone likes it! As always, read, review and enjoy.

This is another iLost My Mind "poem", This time in Carly's POV.

Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly, Gibby would have taken his shirt off in Season 4!

My Opinion: Carly

Sam and Freddie

infuriate me to no end!

They keep kissing, and

NOT TELLING ME!

Can't those two just keep their lips to themselves

For a change.

Or maybe tell me for once!

Three days Sam's disapeared.

Freddie's hiding the... uh...

S

I

T

U

A

T

I

O

N

From me.

Why wont he tell me,

Darn it!

Ooops, that slipped out.

Oh well,

at least he admitted it!

**Finally.**

Track down the PearPod.

Why didn't I think of that?

TROUBLED WATERS MENTAL INSTITUTION!

Is she insane..

Excuse the pun.

Hi Ho

Hi Ho

It's off to the mental institution we go!

Go Gibby!

It's times like these I remember why we all love Gibby.

Found Sam.

At least I think it's Sam.

She's all calm,

And weird...

"What? That you and Freddie kissed?"

She's back.

But thinks she's crazy.

Was she not crazy before?

Why won't she just admit to liking Freddie!

"Sam loves Freddie!"

SAM GET OFF!

Thank God, Freddie's here.

Of course she hasn't washed her hands since yesterday.

They need to talk.

Their not talking.

"I don't hear any talking!"

This guy is insane.

And so is Gibby.

I mean, California falling into the ocean?

Who would believe that?

Gibby would.

He's not from the future!

Wait...

Future Vice President.

I would rock at that job!

Yes!

Freddie convinced Sam to check herself out.

Maybe they talked,

and realized their madly in love!

Not that I'm a fan girl or anything...

People at Mental institutions are such

ERKS!

That didn't work,

And Sam is stuck.

Why do I find the fact that Spencer has a book club creepy?

Or right, BECAUSE HE'S A DUDE!

Although my brother is unbelievably stupid,

He does have a point.

Now who will pretend to be Pam Puckett?

My brother is so strange.

We are back!

With a not so clever plan,

Well that didn't work.

Stupid Gary.

Now I bought that wig for nothing.

iCarly's a go...

I have a crazy idea, after all me are in a mental institution.

Sam and Freddie belong together.

I'm going to make this happen.

For them,

And for me.

S

E

D

D

I

E

F

T

W

!

As I said before,

NOT a fan girl.

In 5, 4, 3, 2

1!

Ah, mental patients, don't you just love them!

**Even though Sam doesn't think so,**

**They belong.**

Sam is going to kill me.

"Thinks it's insane for her to like Freddie."

"It is!"

NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MAGICAL!

**They just fit,**

**Like puzzle pieces.**

**They round out each others edges.**

**They're meant to be.**

Virginia is freaking out as of now.

_WavyBecca_ and _Goopy Gilbert_ are

my home dogs.

I can't pull that off can I?

**Most people believe I'm a Creddier,**

**Since I'm the "C" in it.**

**However I'm not.**

**Freddie and I are to alike.**

**Sam and Freddie on the **

**Other hand...**

She still wont believe me.

What does Freddie think he's doing?

I'm going to Popsicle him.

I guess he does have a point.

No one did ask him what he thought.

He had better not mess this up for me!

Oh my god.

**You Belong together.**

This is so nerve racking.

**This is destiny.**

Just kiss her,

**It's meant to be.**

Kiss her

HE KISSED HER!

I'm so happy!

And Goodnight:)

A/N- Hola! Hello Seddiers, how is everyone this fine day? I hope you liked this, I'm not entirely sure what I think of it. It's not my best. Anyway please review, tell me what you like and don't like( just be nice!)

Also, let me know if you want more or not!

Love,

Cayology!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This is the last one I swear! I had a stroke of inspiration and this popped in to my head. Being the Potterhead I am, I also managed to make a Seddie and Ron Hermione analogy. I hope you guys like this one, I enjoyed venturing into the mind of Spencer. As always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider, Gibby would still be stripping.

My Opinion: Spencer

People think

I'm oblivious

To what's going on.

People Think

I'm oblivious

In general.

I may be in most cases

But not with

Sam and Freddie.

I've always known.

Then Carly

SPAZZES

They kissed!

I spazz to

inside.

Just putting on some pants

Their Carly's

I knew that...

Sam is still missing

One days normal

Not three.

It's Freddo's fault

Plus he wont admit to Carly

She's **scaring** me.

Hey Freddie's here

Go take your anger out on him!

Whilst I _**oilify**_ myself

Is that a word?

Whatever If Sarah Palin can make up a word,

SO CAN I!

"Bye Spencer!"

WAIT!

WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

STOP LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ME!

Pepper Spray

is pain.

As I sit

Discussing books

with my Book Club

Something from the book hits me.

For the last month we have been reading

Harry Potter.

The kid with a scar..

learns he's a wizard.

You know what I'm talking about!

Well we started talking about Ron and Hermione.

The progression of their relationship.

From **hate**

To **love**

The teasing

The Arguments

It was all too familiar.

Ron and Hermione

Sam and Freddie.

HOLY $#!%

The world makes sense again.

I wonder if they will end up like

Ron and Hermione.

Years of pent up aggression

fueled into that

One kiss.

A life time of happiness

And bickering

Lived out together.

Maybe it will.

But I kind of doubt it.

There both so stubborn.

But so were they...

They're back

I have no reason to be ashamed

I'm a man

In a Book Club

I'm so ashamed.

"Were making tarts..."

Fine Gibby.

Eat my tarts.

Sam is stuck

Call her Madre

Call someone else's Madre

See, I'm not useless.

"Let me get my boobs!"

Life is more interesting if you dress in drag.

This necklace sounds like

Glorious wind chimes.

Thank you Gary,

I always hated you.

iCarly's happening

Caleb's a freak

Calling me a chicken

Ha!

I showed him.

Poor Gibby,

He is abused by my sister and friends.

Oh dear

Carly you meddler

Sam doesn't look happy

SOMEONE GET HER SOME MEAT!

Freddie?

Is this it?

The moment?

The Room of Recruitment kiss!

That one moment

After years

And years.

Oh

MY

Unicorns.

He kissed her.

Maybe they will be like Ron and Hermione.

Just maybe.

A/N- I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I have. I am also extremely excited for iLove You... Big Seddie moment! Thank you guys again, please review, and as always be kind!

Love,

Cayology


End file.
